gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition Cargo
Transcript (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. We’re at the cart control room." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that, Delta." Marcus Fenix: '"Everybody, gab some ammo!" 'Dominic Santiago: "You shitheads need to get in your own carts. No way am I standing next to you." Augustus Cole: "What?" Damon Baird: "Let’s just get this over with." Augustus Cole: "Let’s do this thing! Whoo!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Control, we’re headed into the furnace. Divert the carts. Anya! We’re moving into the fire! Reroute! Anywhere! Now! You guys okay?" '''Dominic Santiago: "Barely." Augustus Cole: "C’mon baby, the train’s at home on the rails!" Marcus Fenix: '''"What the hell is that doing here?" '''Dominic Santiago: "Checking tickets?" (Cutscene) Damon Baird: "Oh, that was fun." (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '''"Control, this is Delta. Do you read?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "I copy. You’re almost there. The drilling platforms are straight ahead in the core room." Marcus Fenix: '''"You guys hear that?" '''Damon Baird: "Yup." Marcus Fenix: '''"The move out!" '''Augustus Cole: "Watch it!" Dominic Santiago: "You okay?" Damon Baird: '"Looks dead to me." '''Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta. We’ve entered the core room." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Stand by, Delta. I’m raising the platforms for you." Damon Baird: '"That was fun. Remind me to thank Anya." '''Marcus Fenix: '"Everybody get on your platform. Control, this is Delta. We’re on the drilling platforms." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that. Sending platforms down now. Once you’re in the mine, you’ll need to find the pumping station and plant that resonator. Get it done before dawn. You don’t want to be there when the Kryll come back." Augustus Cole: "It’s go time, baby!" Walkthrough Mechanized death ride. Before activating the controls to the right, look at the base of the short set of stairs to find some COG Tags. When you've got 'em, hit the switch to the right to activate the mine carts and then hop in. Grab some ammo, and ready your Lancer Assault Rifle. Oddly enough, there's not a whole lot to be worried about on the mine cart ride. The first part before the squad almost gets fried by the furnace has no enemies. Watch the ceiling along the path after turning, however, for a wave of Lambent Wretches that you'll need to kill, but completely ignore any Locust soldiers that fire on your cart. As long as you're ducked, you'll avoid their fire. The Wretches can hurt you if you let them drop into your cart, so be sure to kill them from a distance. Continue through the area on the cart while staying down, until you come across a dark hallway with a Boltok wielding Drone on the left. Blindfire at his knees to bring him down, then quickly face down the hallway and kill the Lambent Wretch coming at you from that area. Once that's done, you can safely enjoy the rest of the ride. Once off the cart, you'll move through some linear halls between locked doorways. After each doorway, expect to run into a very small pack of Wretches—usually one or two at a time—before you can open the next door to continue. Eventually, you'll make your way to the core room. Wait back near the entrance to the core room as platforms at the far end rise to your level. Each platform—one to the left, one to the right—is carrying a Boomer that's ready to fire the moment he emerges. Be ready with a grenade and drop it straight onto the enemy to soften him up, then continue with fire from safety (be sure to crouch if you see the Boomer fire) to finish off the enemy. You'll likely need to help your squadmates on the left take care of the second Boomer before stepping on the platforms and riding them down. Otherwise, you can just let your squadmates do all the work by simply ordering them to 'attack'. Your squadmates all have enough health to survive one Boomshot round, and the lengthy reload of the Boomers gives them plenty of time to regenerate health and give a massive amount of damage. Once they're dead, proceed to the lifts and head down where it's Darkest Before Dawn. , which will end this chapter.]] Category:Gears of War walkthrough